


Average Ordinary Everyday Superheros

by ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I don't upload often, I tag as I go, Slow To Update, i'm sorry in advance, one shots, school runs my life, sometime may switch to AU, sometimes connected, what am i thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine/pseuds/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles about the life of the Avengers. Although they may be the Avengers, saving the world from aliens and robots and everything in-between, they are still human....demi god super serum humans. But they have their struggles. From relationships, to trying to live as normal as they can, holidays, and of course saving the world, the Avengers are as close as can be, even through the hardships. 
Features original characters (see my F.I.L.E.S stories for their backgrounds).





	

This is not an official chapter, just kind of some guidelines and what I'm all about.   
Soo hello people of the interwebs and thank you for stopping by! 

I have always had problem getting started on my writing and when I get stuck there is only one place I go...yep that's right tumblr. It never fails me. So I got a good hearty list of prompts and headcanons to get me started here, but if you guys have any prompts or suggestions for a one shot, don't be afraid to message or comment or whatever you guys do here. If you want to follow me on tumblr, just look for oliviaofasgard. 

So as far as "rules" I am a pretty open book. For the most part (or at least at the moment) I will not write smut, or at least hardcore smut. I have not had a lot of experience writing in that field and I would like to get a bit more comfortable with it before it goes on the internet. Fluff however, is always welcome! As far as pairings go, again, I am really only comfortable right now with MxF. Once I get better I will give it a try but for now we are going "traditional". For the record, I do not have any problems with male/male or female/female couples, I just do not have a lot of experience writing those situations yet. 

As far as characters go of course all of the original Avengers will be featured. Duh. As well as the "non avengers but still in the movies characters" like Bucky (yay!) and the Maximoff twins. Prompts are open for any characters. Adjacent to my "F.I.L.E" stories, this un-plotted group of one shots will feature some of my own characters. If you want more background on them, feel free to check out my F.I.L.E stories. I have created pairings in my head with these characters and the Avengers, but don't let that stop you from still sending in prompts or requests! 

With all of that said, I want this to be a fun, safe, and entertaining environment for myself and anyone who passes through. Please try to refrain from mean comments, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all, however, constrictive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. 

Thank you everyone very much for giving these shots a try, I hope I do not disappoint. I will tag as I go and update as much as I can!

Thanks again!!! Much love!


End file.
